


Here Comes A Thought

by filamero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Big Bro Techno lives rent free in my mind help, Big Brother Technoblade, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Ranboo just needs comfort, give my boy comfort, please give me more of this duo, this is inspired by the su song actually, yes title is the steven universe song, yo so idk how to tag this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filamero/pseuds/filamero
Summary: in which Ranboo’s thoughts are loud, and someone he didn’t expect relates to him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 377





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> this is so severely unedited, as i wrote this in like...the past two hours laying here in bed 

Ranboo’s thoughts are loud. Painfully loud, amplified by the stress slowly piling itself atop his shoulders and waiting for his strength to finally give in and crumble. The snow is cold against his figure, even through the thicker clothes that had been lent to him. His hands shake slightly as his eyes trail over the only thing scribbled into the book in his lap: a simple ‘:)’, yet eerie nonetheless.

He’s mumbling to himself, talking to his thoughts, desperately attempting to convince himself that no, he didn’t blow up the community house, and no, there’s no way that he would aid Dream, of all people, and no, no one really thought of him as traitor.

“Y’know, you look kinda crazy out here alone, mumblin’ to yourself.”

Ranboo’s thoughts pause long enough to register the voice, shoulders tensing as he looks up with a sheepish smile. “S’always been my thing,” he explains quickly, eyes staring at Technoblade’s chin instead of his eyes. Meeting them—those blood red eyes that could bring down entire nations with one threatening look—always seemed a challenge to him. Maybe it was because of his reputation, because of the things he’s witnessed him commit, or because of the enderman part of himself that naturally had an aversion to eyes. “Phil said you were gonna be gone until tomorrow.”

Techno shrugs. “You get things done quicker than you expect sometimes.”

Ranboo nods, somewhat at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say now? “Great. Uh. So...How long, exactly, were you standing there?”

The question seems to catch Techno off-guard a smidge, his poise faltering for a second. “Long enough to hear a chunk of what you were saying,” he finally responds after a few seconds of mental debate. Ranboo feels himself cringe internally, silently praying to whatever otherworldly being that existed that this was some weird dream he was having. “You were getting kinda loud.”

Ranboo can’t help the way his face scrunches up at the thought. He really was trying to keep his voice down. “Well that’s embarrassing,” he blurts unintentionally, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in the snow. “Listen, uh, I just—it helps me think, sometimes. And calm me down, and stuff. You know?”

Techno doesn’t look too impressed with the answer, and Ranboo shrinks a little. “I don’t mean to be rude,” he starts off, lowering down until he was sitting across from him, “but that did not sound like you were calming down at all.”

Ranboo gulps. “They—my thoughts, you know?—can get a little…”

“Loud? Aggressive? Questionable?” Techno suggests.

Ranboo pauses for a moment. “Uh. That first one. Loud, yeah.”

Techno nods his head slightly, eyes unreadable to Ranboo. The moon hangs above their heads, painting the pearly white canvas of snow with pale blue moonlight and darkened shadows. It’s weirdly peaceful for it being night, not a mob in sight. Ranboo doesn’t notice that it’s snowing until a particularly big snowflake settles on his nose and covers it slightly with dust. 

“Loud can be annoying sometimes,” Techno speaks up again, just as Ranboo went cross-eyed to see the snow on his face. “I think you’d agree with me.”

It takes an embarrassingly long time for Ranboo to nod his head and say, “Yeah.”

“So you learn to ignore it,” Techno continues, and Ranboo finds himself a little lost. Techno’s hands come up to unclasp his mantle and shrugging it off. “Crappy advice, I know, but it’s exactly what you need to hear, Ranboo.”

Ranboo pauses, and now he’s in between Techno’s hands as the older tosses his mantle from one to the other. It lands crooked on his shoulders, and it takes him a second to adjust and clasp it on before sitting back once more. Ranboo was about to ask, though Techno seemed to have read his mind. “You looked cold.”

“Uh. Thanks.”

Techno responds with a hum, eyes trailing down to the book in Ranboo’s hands. A cock of a brow, glance back up—and Ranboo already knows. “My memory book,” he explains, holding it up. “Since I’ve got...issues, I try to write things down instead.”

“Doesn’t look like much.”

Ranboo looks down, the smiley face staring back up at him. Unchanging and unnerving, all the same. His fingers tighten on the leather, crinkling the edges of the paper where his thumbs lay. The thoughts from earlier flutter around his head like butterflies, ones that seem so clear and tangible that he wanted to reach out and touch them.

“You’re thinking again,” Techno points out, stopping Ranboo from what most likely would’ve been a rabbit hole of Did-I’s and Would I’s. “Does it bother you that much?”

Ranboo would’ve scoffed if he was talking to anyone else. “More than I’d like to say.”

Techno rests his elbows on his legs, slouching down a little bit. He lulls his head to the side a little, as if scanning Ranboo’s face. “Saying is one thing—showing’s another.” He points to his shoulders, and then to his own. “You’re tense. Try and relax.”

“Right. Relax. Totally,” Ranboo nods, moving his shoulders around in a weird fashion, almost like he was dancing.

Techno snorts, rolling his eyes a little. “I said relax, not do a jig.”

“I’m getting all the stress out my shoulders,” Ranboo responds, though he isn’t really sure if that’s the truth or if he’s just trying to speak it into existence. 

“Yeah, okay.” Techno leans forward again, placing his hands on Ranboo’s shoulders and easing him into staying still. Ranboo pauses—god, how many times has he paused in the past few minutes?—unsure of where to look. “I’ve got...something like your thoughts too.”

Ranboo perks up a little. “You do?” 

Techno shoots him a gentle yet stern warning look. “Yeah. But don’t go around tellin’ people, got it?” He lets go of Ranboo’s shoulders, leaning back and crossing his arms. “They’re loud. And annoying. Like yours,” he hums, tilting his head up a little to look up at the sky. “Say a bunch of stuff about anarchy, and killing people, and...a whole other plethora of things that honestly do not make sense to me.”

“But you seem so...collected most of the time,” Ranboo interjects, tilting his head. “Well, uh, collected as anyone else here can be.”

Techno cracks a small smile. “Been dealing with them for years.” He faces Ranboo once more. “Remember what I said earlier?”

Ranboo thinks for a moment. “The thing about ignoring loud things? And how it’s what I need?”

Techno clicks his tongue as a response, and Ranboo figures its his way of saying ‘yes.’ “Yep. Ignore it. Any voice—thought, any thought that’s bothering you, just pretend it’s not there. I’ve noticed that they tend to say a lot of things that are harmful and just untrue. So just don’t believe them.”

“Easier said than done,” Ranboo chuckles out awkwardly, making a face.

“Trust me, I know,” Techno hums. “It’s hard. I know it is. But it gets a lot easier when you have someone you can go to.”

A glimmer of hope flashes through Ranboo’s eyes for a moment, glancing over at Techno as he talks. “...Thanks.”

Techno gives him a small smile. The expression feels almost foreign, different from the crazed grins that Ranboo’s seen on his face before. It feels genuine. “Glad I was able to help somewhat. M’not the best at these things.”

Ranboo chuckles. “You did good. I’d say I’m just a—a handful. I’ve got a lot of problems.”

Techno laughs softly again, and Ranboo feels like he was about to get arrested for hearing something that he shouldn’t have (an exaggeration, obviously, but like the smile, it was different—more human). “Nah. I’ve got more problems than you, I think we both know that.”

The snow falls gently around the pair, Ranboo’s eyes following some of them as they descend to the ground. Somewhere along the line, he swears that the little snowflakes warp into little butterflies—the way his thoughts had earlier—yet instead of fluttering around him and clouding his vision, they simply went away. 

“Come on,” Techno speaks up one last time, standing up and holding his hand out to Ranboo (though they’re both aware that he doesn’t need the help). Ranboo takes it, pulling himself up onto his feet and watching as Techno’s mantle falls to just below his knees. “Let’s go have problems over at the fireplace. It really is cold out here without a coat.”


End file.
